


Rebellion

by IDoNotExistOk



Series: Mew's Chosen, Alain [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a fangame, Cults, F/M, Go play it its good, How Do I Tag, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon Insurgence - Freeform, Sacrifices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoNotExistOk/pseuds/IDoNotExistOk
Summary: rebellion/rɪˈbɛljən/nounan act of armed resistance to an established government or leader."the authorities put down a rebellion by landless colonials"Synonyms:Uprising, revolution,insurgenceOr, Alain has no backstory, so I'm novelizing Pokemon Insurgence, which is a fangame by TheSuzerain.I recommend you play that first because it's really good.
Relationships: Alan | Alain & Original Character(s), Original Characters & Original Characters, Original Characters/Original Characters, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Mew's Chosen, Alain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172666
Kudos: 4





	1. Beginning

“Hello? Is this working? Can you hear me?”

“...” Everything was dark. But, he could feel the presence in the abyss, a careful pressure.

“Oh, thank Arceus. You’re not gone just yet. You’ve got to listen to me. It’ll return any minute now.”

What will return? Where even was this?

“You need to stay focused, and remember all you can. If you value your memories at all, you’ll listen to what I have to say.”

Focus. That’s something that could be done.

“We need to be quick. You at least remember your name, right?”

“Alain.” Was the small answer let out on instinct.

“Okay, okay. Good, you remember your name. What else do you remember? Are you a boy or a girl?”

“Boy.” Alain was fairly sure that was a filler question to make sure he still had his wits about him.

“Do you remember what you look like?”

Alain took the time to think about this one. He had fairly light skin, and he doubted his clothes really mattered. He had blue eyes and naturally purple hair that fades to blue at the ends, but he usually dyes it black.

Speaking of, when was the last time he dyed it?

“Thank goodness, you haven’t forgotten everything!”

Suddenly a pair of red eyes and a big grin appeared in the darkness.

“It’s here. Alain, you need to wake up!”

Alain heard the laugh of a pokemon looming.

“I’ve sent someone to fend you off and get you out of here. You need to wake up!”

“Alright, the door is locked and Gengar is doing her thing.” He heard a muffled voice speak a little ways away from him. “Soon, dream eater will rid the prisoner of the last of his memories. Hopefully we’ll be done within the hour.”

Light footfalls stepped closer. “Well? How’s our youngest prisoner faring?” A female voice, strong and clear called.

“According to the computer, Miss Persephone, their memories should be completely gone very soon.” Came the muffled reply. Clearly a different person from the first voice Alain heard. “Everything is going as planned.”

“Excellent, finally we’ll be done with our end of the bargain. Good work, you two. We’re starting the ritual soon in the upstairs room.”  _ Ritual _ ? “Will you be attending?”

“Of course, Miss. I would never miss a sacrifice.”  _ Sacrifice _ and  _ ritual _ are very different.

“Very well. I’ll see you upstairs then.”

“Miss, wait. I have a question. After the child’s memories are gone, what do you plan to do with him?”

“Kill him, of course.” The cold edge in her voice sent chills up his spine. “I expect you upstairs within two minutes.” The light footfalls of ‘Persephone’ faded away and the two muffled voices whispered to each other about how scary she was.

Eventually, they left and Alain risked opening his eyes to a Gengar. A soft mewling noise echoed through the room and a small pink pokemon he instinctively identified as Mew appeared from the corner of the room.

The Ghost-type fled the room upon laying sight to the mythical and the voice that ran him through the questions rang through his mine.

“The Gengar is gone. Follow Mew and get out of here. Go now!”

The small creature pulled Alain out of the bed that almost became his grave and fell with a soft thud. He pushed himself up and pet its head softly.

“Okay,” he whispered, voice cracking from being unused. “Let’s get out of here.”


	2. Sacrifice

Alain braced himself as he walks out of the cell. Walking down the hallway with Mew trailing behind him, he walked into open cells to see what was inside. The first had a potion he picked up and stuffed in his bag for later. The second had a book about the cults of Torren.

_ Oh, great _ . He thought  _ This is gonna be some bullshit. _

He stumbled up a flight of stairs, and when he got to the top, Mew turned invisible. He could still feel the presence of the feline, though.

Mew caught his attention by making a small noise and passed him a note. He turned it over in his hands. It was lined with red and blue stripes and he read it out loud. 

“‘ _ I chose Mew to help you out of this mess due to its special ability.’ _ Huh. I’m surprised whoever this was was even able to send me a legendary like you.  _ ‘It is able to use Transform to change its form and disguise itself as something else. However, unlike Ditto, Mew can transform you as well. If you can find DNA, Mew can disguise you as someone else. You should be able to use this to escape the base. Good luck -Your Benefactor.’ _ Well, then all I have to do is find some DNA, right? Shouldn’t be too hard if there are… sacrifices.”

He climbed up another set of stairs and entered a room lined with acid. In the back of the room was a ritual circle splattered with blood. Alain swallowed and bent down to it. He collected a bit and Mew transformed him into a hooded figure.

Alain hurried downstairs and to a closed door. Able to open it in his new form he walked into a hallway and up more stairs he appeared in a room just like the one he was just in.

“And so we begin…” Alain finally got a good look at who he assumed was Persephone. She had white hair that cascaded down her body, and clothes that closely resembled that of the robes the cultists were wearing. He couldn’t see her face, though, as she was looking towards the ritual circle that had an unfortunate cultist inside.

“Miss! Please, you can’t do this! I don’t want to die!” The yelling made Alain’s hair stand on end.

“You swore when you joined that you’d give your life to us. How is this any different?” Alain swallowed silently. An oath that you’d be willing to give your life? “Activate the ritual circle!” The circle shifted from cool green to a deep red. “Darkrai, lord of darkness! I call upon you to open our world! In return, I offer you the soul of this loyal servant, to be bound to your world of nightmares forever!”

“Holy  _ shit _ ,” Alain whispered, quietly enough that no one could hear except the invisible creature beside him.

“Voco virtutem umbrarum dominum!”

_ I call shades and power. _ Alain’s mind supplies. He doesn’t entirely know how he knows what she means, but he assumes that’s part of the memory loss, as he can’t remember any of his past either.

There was a rumble in the earth, a blinding light, and a bone-chilling scream.

The world was now dark. Right where the cultist once stood, Darkrai floated.

“Darkrai, the lord of nightmares.” Persephone’s cold voice began. “You are a great balancer of the world. You punish the great and slay the immortal. It has been a year since I saw you last. Do you remember what occurred then? We accomplished something incredible that day.” Her voice started to gain a touch of anger. “I thought finally, you had accepted our offer to join us. But you fled soon after, never to be seen again.”

Alain breathed a little easier, knowing that Darkrai didn’t want anything to do with the cultists.

“But now,” she continued, voice losing the anger in favour of desperation. “I call upon you again… Darkrai, why will you not join me? I know my sister has seen you time and time again… Why do you favour her over me? I beseech you, Darkrai, join me. Join the cult that has worshipped you for so long. With your guidance and your power, the world could be ours.”

Darkrai disappeared and the world gained light again. Silence filled the room.

“Well, isn’t that just  _ lovely _ _?_ It’s probably gone off to Selene City to see my sister  _ again _ … What a waste of a grunt.”

Alain pushed down feelings of dread. She said it as if all that person was to her was an item. He could still hear the scream. The desperate pleas to be spared.

Two cultists stopped Persephone as she tried to descend from the steps that lead to the circle. They asked her for a second chance, and they didn’t move when the leader told them to step aside.

She sent out her Houndoom and killed them both with a fire blast. They screamed as the fire burned them.

“I’m going to check on the prisoner. None of you had better follow me.”

Alain made haste to get out of the base. The cries and expressions of all three of the cultists as they died fresh in his mind.

  
“Shit.” He whispered to himself quietly. “What the  _ fuck _ do I do next?”


	3. Agreement

Alain stood trying to get his emotions under control.

Eventually, he realised he  _ definitely _ needed to keep on moving so as Mew removed the disguise he ran down the hill on the paths and stairs. The base was surrounded by tufts of tall grass where he encountered a few Caterpie, but seeing as they were only level 3, he ran from them.

When he got out of the forest Mew headbutted his back and handed him a small white flute and another note.

“ _ ‘This flute, the Quartz Flute, lets you call upon Mew when you play it. Good luck -Your Benefactor.’ _ Well, it looks like even if I don’t catch you, you’ll be sticking around for a while.” Alain set the glittering flute to his belt. “So, I might as well give you a nickname, yeah?”

Mew let out a happy cry of agreement as Alain scratched the back of its ear. “How about… Herme? Like that ancient deity Hermes. Seeing as you’re like a godly messenger helping me on my journey, I think it fits. Don’t you?”

Herme gave another noise in agreement and Alain smiled. “Herme it is!”

The pink creature suddenly disappeared and Alain heard footsteps from behind him. Turning he saw a silver-haired boy wearing a light green button-up and brown pants.

“I could swear I saw Mew here just now!” The boy began. “Did you see it? A tiny pink pokemon? It was floating really close to you!”

Shit. Alain hesitated for a moment before he began. “Welllll, my answer isn't no… as long as I won’t get arrested for it?” What the hell was he saying? He could  _ feel _ Herme’s confusion and disappointment!

“I… I knew it! I’ve always wanted to see a pokemon that rare! This could be my break!”

“Wait, wha-”

“I could trav-”

“Um…”

The silence was awkward as the boy looked around them. Alain stood there, shifting his weight from side to side, not really knowing what to do.

“So uh… what’s your name?”

“Uh- oh! My name’s Damian. I’m an aspiring Pokemon Trainer! You are…?”

“My name’s Alain, nice to meet you, I guess?”

“Alain? Got it! You came to Telnor Town at the perfect time!”

“Really? Elaborate, because I have no idea what’s going on.”

“The Augur-”

“Who?”

“You don’t know who the Augur is?!”

“No, not really.”

“Well, he’s only the greatest man in the world, of course-!”

“-Well then,  _ I’m aiming for the top. _ -” Alain muttered quietly. Telling himself in his mind that the best thing to do was to travel. Be on the move.

“- and he’s coming here today! But seriously, you do actually know who the Augur is, right?”

“No, not at all.”

“How could you not?! Have you been living under a rock?!”

“... I literally don’t remember.”

“Uh… Well, he’s the guy that protects the region! He’s my biggest hero! The mayor and townsfolk have been preparing since this morning. I’m excited! I’ve was just running errands before he arrives.”

“Huh, that’s cool.” Alain didn’t  _ really _ think it was that cool. This ‘Augur’ was someone that everyone could trust to protect them? It seemed a little out of place for one person to protect a whole region, but Alain didn’t want to voice these opinions to Damian. He seemed so happy and excited that the purple-haired boy was actually starting to like him.

“I know! Why don’t you help out? We’re assigning jobs at the town hall! Like cleaning and stuff.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Cool, follow me! I’ll show you since you’re new here and all!”

“Thanks.”

Damian and Alain walked through the town. It was small and close-knit, but most people seemed to be inside, whether it was in their houses or the town hall. Damian dutifully greeted the people they crossed while Alain politely smiled and waved.

The town hall was large. It hat a large dome top and inside were a series of tables and chairs. There was an older man in the back that Alain assumed were the mayor and a pair of similar-looking adults whispering to each other. The whispers made Alain feel anxious. Like they were planning something.

Damian instantly took Alain to another pair of adults in the back. They weren’t as old as the mayor and seemed to be Damian’s parents, although the woman’s blonde hair paired with the man’s dark brown hair told Alain that it probably wasn’t the case.

“I finished cleaning up the road, is there anything else I can do? Oh, and this is Alain! I met them outside and they offered to help too!”

“Nice to meet you, Alain.” The man replied.

“Uh, yeah… nice to meet you too…”

“Well, Damian, I think we’re pretty well finished. As long as you have your gift for the Augur ready, I think you’re done. You  _ do _ have your gift right.”

“You definitely don’t, huh?” Alain whispered so that only Damian could hear. He could tell just  _ looking _ at him.

“Uh- um, uh- O-of course I do! I’d  _ never _ forgotten something  _ that _ important! H-haha, um. A-Alain, you don’t, r-right? How about… I… uh… help you find one?”

“Smooth,” Alain whispered in reply.

“Just help me,  _ please _ .” Damian hissed out.

“Oh, you’re  _ totally _ right! Because I  _ just _ walked in here not knowing what’s going on! Damian, it would be such a  _ great _ help if you could!”

Apparently, Damian’s father didn’t notice Alain’s sarcasm. “You don’t? Well, you better find one and fast. I heard you could find a rare stone in one of the caves in the forest. Of course, you’d need a pokemon to go safely…”

“I don’t have one and I assume you don’t either,” Alain muttered to Damian.

“No, absolutely not! Not a chance!” The woman exclaimed. “Damian is not ready to get a pokemon! He’s just a child!”

“Mom, please! Everyone else in the village already got theirs and left!” Wait, mom?

“And you’ll get yourself killed if you follow them!”

“Why do you care? It’s not like your my real mother or anything.” Ah. That explains it.

“I raised you since birth! You’re not capable of raising a plant! Let alone a pokemon.”

Alain honestly commended the poor father, who would probably have to deal with this every day.

“You’re irresponsible, antisocial! You can’t even-”

“That’s enough! You’re embarrassing us! Alain right? I’m sure you’ve handled a pokemon before.” 

Alain made the graceful choice to stay quiet. He knew that if he got one he could take care of it on instinct, like Herme, but he couldn’t quite remember if he had. But, well, anything for Damian.

“How about, you and Damian get lent a pokemon and the two of you can help each other get a gift?”

“Sounds good! I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid!”

“Great! Thank you. So, Damian will help Alain look for a gift and Alain will help him with pokemon. Damian, if you do well, I’ll let you keep it.” Damian’s face lit up and the dad turned to Damian’s mom. “How is that?”

“Fine. He won’t though.”

“Sweet! Alain, let’s go!” Alain could hear the excitement in Damian’s voice and he nodded. “I’ll meet you at the lab, it’s just down the hill in front of the hall! The professor gives new trainer Eevee she got in her trainer days.”

“Aight.”

“I really hope I don’t mess this up…”

“I’m sure you won’t. I’ll help you out!”

“Yeah, Alain… thanks for agreeing to do this with me! It means a lot!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've changed the text from the original game here, and it'll keep changing.  
> Next, Damian and Alain get their starters!


	4. Starter

The lab wasn’t all that far away, to be fair. In front of the lab, he saw a girl with green hair kept with a pink headband, a green shirt, and a blue skirt in front of the lab.

“Um, hello?”

“Hm? Oh- hi! I’m Nora!”

“Uh, Alain.”

“Alain, huh? I’m just here to visit the Professor, I just needed to ask her a question.”

“Alain! Huh- who’s this?”

Damian and Nora introduced themselves before they walked into the industrial building of the lab to a man in a black suit and fedora speaking to Professor Sylvan.

“Listen, Professor. These pokemon, they’re freaks.” Was the first line the two boys heard. The man spoke in such a slow and deliberate pattern. “No other trainer would want them, and we can’t keep them any longer. All I want is for you to take them. You already have a bunch of Eevee as is, surely these three shouldn’t be a bother?”

“... Why do you care about them? I know what you’ve done.”

“It’s true, I’m merciless. I’ve done some terrible things. But, there’s no need for these pokemon to die.”

“Um… hello?”

“Damian, can’t you see that these two are having a very important conversation right now?”

“A-Alain. Alain no. U- Uhm. This is Alain, uh, we’re here to get a pokemon so we can go into the forest safely.”

“I’m Nora, I just came to ask a question.”

A silence filled the room. Alain could see the gears turning in the man’s head as he turned around and addressed the professor.

“Sylvan, if you don’t take these pokemon, I’ll release them, and they’re sure to die in the wild. If you want, you can just give them to these kids, right?”

“Put them on the table.”

“Very well.” The man placed three Pokeballs on the wooden table next to the professor before striding out.

“So, you two need a pokemon?” Professor Sylvan began.

“Yes ma'am.”

“I see. That man in here just now, he was one of my colleagues in university. He’s a smart man and a great scientist. He’s also the leader of the cult of Perfection.”

“A- a cult leader? Those people are evil, professor! You shouldn’t be talking to them! Let alone taking gifts from them!”

“ _ I think she knows that Damian _ .” Was Nora’s response. Alain stood there eyeing the Pokeballs in thought.

He was right. If they were made in the lab, they’d die out in the wild.

“Tell me, Damian, Alain, Nora. Have you heard of something called ‘Delta Species’”

“Yes,” Alain started, not knowing  _ exactly _ why he knew, he just… did. “They’re like a regional variant. Different types, looks, and stats, but the difference is that Delta’s aren’t just native to the region.”

“Th-that’s right.” everyone in the room was shocked at Alain’s knowledge. Including Alain, but he could hide it well. “Not many know the difference between a Delta and a Regional variant.” 

“I didn’t even know what a Delta was!”

“That’s nice, Damian. But really, Alain, that’s impressive!”

“Well, anyway, I’m not sure what types these are, but the seem to be experiments of the Kanto starters. Now, normally I’d give new trainers an Eevee to start them off on their journey, but, I’ll give you a choice. You three can choose the Eevee I normally give away or one of the pokemon on the table. Nora, you just came to ask a question, so after I send these two off, you can talk to me. Feel free to also take one of the Delta pokemon, though.“

“I don’t know what to do…” Damian whispered to them softly. “I don’t like the idea of a pokemon made by a murderer… but I also don’t like the idea of these pokemon being alone forever!”

“I don’t think I’ll take one, but it’s up to you two, ultimately. I mean, if you take one I will too.”

“I’m taking one.”

“Huh?”

“What?”

“These pokemon were  _ made _ in a lab. Then just… thrown out like trash. I don’t want them to live in a lab being studied all their life… they’re still pokemon. So I’m taking one.”

Alain walked towards the table and took the one farthest to the left. Releasing it from its Pokeball, he was greeted by a small pink Bulbasaur with a purple bulb. It had a small flower on its ear.

“A female, huh? Alright. Your name is Artemias, then.” The creature let out a surprised yet happy noise that it was being taken by a trainer and Alain smiled. “You and I are going to see the world together, Artemias.”

Damian walked up next to Alain and took the Pokeball from the middle. “You’re right, Alain! I’ll take a Delta too.” Damian sent out a Charmander white as bone.

“I guess I might as well.” Nora chimed in. “I’m already a trainer, but what’s one more to add to the team?” Nora took the Pokeball from the right and sent out a dark Squirtle.

“Alain! Let’s have a battle! It’ll be our first!”

“H-huh? Uh- okay!”

The battle began. Looking at Damian’s Charmander, Alain assumed it would be something like a ghost type.

“Use confusion!”

It wouldn’t be super effective, but it was the best he had.

“Twister!”

The dragon move hit Artemisia but the Bulbasaur shook it off as if nothing happened.

“What?!” Damian exclaimed.

“Confusion again!” The psychic energy knocked his Charmander out and just like that, the battle was over.

“Wow, you totally beat me!”

Alain went over the battle in his head. “So Artemisia is a Fairy-type then.” The three looked at Alain in confusion (haha funny). “Fairy is immune to dragon-type attacks, and twister did not affect.” He explained.

“I see, yes, that would make sense.” Professor Sylvan responded.

“Okay, Alain, here’s the deal. North of town is Shade Forest. In the middle of the forest is a cave and in the middle of the cave is the rare stone we’re looking for! I’ll meet you there, okay?”

“Okay.”

Damian rushed out, obviously eager to start.

“Alain, hold on.”

“Yes?”

“Damian rushed out before I could give him one, but here’s a Pokedex. It has knowledge of all the pokemon, but you might want to include some of your own findings, too. I’d like you to give one to Damian when you catch up to him.”

“I will.”

She nodded. “Be careful, good luck!”

Nora turned to the professor as Alain left. As he walked through the town, random people stopped him to give him gifts and well wishes to start his journey, including asking him to give some to Damian, who apparently everyone was happy to see him with a pokemon.

Alain didn’t have the heart to tell them that it might just be temporary, but he also felt that Damian would be able to keep the Charmander.

He braced himself as he entered the forest. “I just hope I don’t run into more cult members…” he muttered to himself.


	5. Assassin

The first thing Alain noticed was the small device on the ground. Picking it up and turning it in his hands revealed that it was a dex nav. He saw the online and recording features and turned on the audio recorder.

“This forests a bit dangerous. Shouldn’t you be at home?”

Alain looked up to a hiker looking down at him. “I can handle myself just fine, thanks.”

“How about you prove it then? That’s an interesting Delta pokemon…”

“Fine then.”

The hiker sent out his Machop and Alain grinned.

“Artemias! Confusion!”

The Machop fainted immediately and the hiker was shocked. “Well, that’s quite a pokemon you’ve got there.”

The purple-haired boy picked up his Bulbasaur. “Yeah, we’re gonna see the world together. Either way, I’m off now. Thanks for the battle.”

Alain kept walking, setting Artemisia down next to him. Getting through the forest proved to be time-wasting. Trainers kept stopping him, and wild pokemon too. He took the battles in stride, though. If anything, it meant that Artemisia could train.

He found the cave rather easily, so he used a potion to quickly heal Artemias before heading inside. There were pools of water deep enough to drown in, and he encountered quite a few more trainers on his way deeper into the cave.

“Alain, you’re so slow! That took forever!”

“Hey, I’m covering for you so watch it. Also, Professor Sylvan asked me to give you this.” He handed a Pokedex to Damian and he stared at it in shock.

“I forgot to get a Pokedex! Oh, uh, anyway, I think that’s the rare stone Dad was talking about over there.” He pointed to the other side of the cave and Alain saw it easily. Its shine was hard to miss.

“He will not leave Telnor alive.”

“Who-” Alain covered Damian’s mouth and motioned for him to stay quiet. This was important, he could feel it.

“My agent is already in place. I assume your’s is too?” There on the bridge was a woman and man dressed in Kyogre and Groudon themed clothes respectively. The woman’s silvery-white hair reminded Alain of someone. He stole a glance at Damian.

“Yes, and armed to the brink with powerful pokemon.” The woman replied. “Rest assured, he  _ will _ be dead before he leaves Telnor Town.”

“Very good. This Augur disgusts me. I could at least grudgingly respect the first for his power, but this one is just  _ useless. _ He practically just brainwashed the entire region with all this propaganda he’s spread about himself.” The man turned to the blue-clad woman. “Have you heard how ridiculous some of it is? He was born of fire and lightning and rode Xerneas as a steed?”

Alain giggled. “Is that  _ actually _ a thing people say?” he whispered.

“Shut up, dude.” Damian hissed at him.

“The man’s been Augur for a year and people are already worshipping him.” The man continued. 

“Well, we won’t have to deal with him anymore after today, will we?”

“Good riddance.”

“Let’s get going.”

“Alain… those were cultists!”

“Looked like the le-”

“And they’re planning to assassinate the Augur!”

“Okay…?”

“I can’t believe we’re all wrapped into this!”

“Well I mean, there’s a cu- … actually, nevermind.”

“There’s a what?”

“I’ll tell you later.”

“... Alright, well we need to tell him!”

Damian grabbed Alain’s wrist and almost pushed him down the ladders in his haste. They ran through the forest.

“Damian, Alain! You’re late! The Augure arrived 5 minutes ago! He’s waiting for you two in the town hall!”

“Alain we gotta hurry! He could be attacked any minute!”

“Calm do-Woah!”

Damian pulled Alain into the town hall.

“Oh, hello, I’m Jaern, the second Augur. It’s nice to meet you all. You have a very lovely town. What might be your name, young one?” Alain didn’t trust this guy. There was something about the way he spoke. The way he held himself. To be worshipped by the people in less than a year, as the cultists said?

“Umm… My name is Damian and this is-”

“Arlon. My name is Arlon.” He motioned for Damian to stay quiet about it. He already stood out from the crowd, and Alain’s name would probably be known by quite a few bad people if the cult of Darkrai already wants him dead.

“We’re here to tell you that one of the guests here want to kill you!”

Alain almost snorted at Damian’s succinctness.

A silence filled the room.

“Tha- That’s a very serious accusation, Damian.”

“I am so sorry about this, sir. Damian, what are you saying, you’re embarrassing us!”

Alain  _ could  _ reveal his recording… but he decided to be an asshole.

“Well, what a shame. Quite a setback, but oh well.”

“And who might you be?” The Augur asked.

“We’re cultists.” The two similar-looking adults stepped forward and pulled on cloaks from underneath their table. “And we’re here to kill you.”

“Y-You won’t! I won’t even give you the chance to battle him!” Damian walked in between the cultists and Jaern.

“Eh, alright,” Alain said. Everyone looked at him as he stood next to Damian. “You need help if you want to do this, so why not?”

“Thanks.”

“Have you kids been watching too many superhero movies? We’re cultists. With strong pokemon. And weapons. We just came for the Augur. Step aside, and we won’t kill you too.”

“Well, that’s quite puzzling.” Alain dug in his bag. The cultists stared at him. “I can’t find a single fuck to give in my bag!”

“Alain what the hell.”

“Alain, huh?”

“Damian!”

“Sorry!”

The cultists got over their shock at the  _ gall _ in the purple-haired boy. “Alright, well you’re  _ going _ to die for that one.”

“What will  _ you  _ do that’ll scare me?”

“You’ll feel the wrath of the Abyssal cult!”

“In that case, you’re mine, kid.” The other cultist said to Damian.

The battle was actually quite hard. The cultist’s Skrelp was down in two confusions, and his Horsea took even more hits.

“Dammit.” The Groudon-like-dressed (Who Alain assumed was an Infernal Cultist) man stepped back. “No matter, we’ll take both of you down with the Augur!”

“No, you won’t. Trying to kill me is one thing, but threatening innocent children? That’s one strike too many.”

“Don’t call me a child,” Alain muttered just loud enough for Damian to hear.

“I’m sending you two to Helios City for your trial, but after that, I don’t see a very bright future for you.  _ Vinculorum Mortae! _ ”

Wait, Vinculorum Mortae? A chain of death? That wasn’t sending anyone anywhere. That’s a death sentence.

There was a flash of light and the two disappeared.

“...did you just kill them?” Damian stared at Jaern.

“Of course not. I just sent them to Helios City.” Bullshit! “Sorry for letting you two fight my battles, but I was interested to see how you would do. Don’t worry, even if you lost I wouldn’t have let you get hurt.”

Alain could sense something about him. As if he was surveying what would happen, but not in the way he said.

“I’m impressed. Both of you are quite responsible and talented. You two should stop by Jade Tower if you pass through. I’d love to see you again. For now, though, I’ve got a trial to attend. Thanks for hosting me. This is quite a lovely town.” He strode off and Alain kept his eyes on him.

“Damian.”

“Yes, Dad?”

“The Augur just complimented you. I think that’s proof enough that you deserve to go on a journey. You practically got endorsed by the Augur!”

“Yeah… Yeah! In that case, I’d better start fast! Everyone else is already in Midna Town after all!”

“You seem quite excited.”

“Yeah! I told you I wanted to be a trainer! Hey, how about we go together? It’ll be nice to have some company after all.”

“Yeah, in that case. Let’s go.”


End file.
